


11 - cold feet (sleeping arrangements)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Sehun has cold feet. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: kai/sehun  
> rating: pg  
> word count: 268 words  
> genre: fluff/romance  
> warnings: -  
> author's notes: i didn't have much time because family kept me out all day so this was short and sweet - per usual.

The truth is Sehun’s icy toes always find themselves against Jongin’s skin. It does not matter the positions the two sleep in he always manages to find a way to be plastered against Jongin’s body. In the summer when Sehun is considerably warmer it isn’t too bad. However, when it’s dead winter and Sehun manages to retain coldness more than anyone else Jongin knows it can be a problem.  
  
  
After binge watching The Walking Dead with Sehun’s parents the two had retired to Sehun’s childhood room. It’s drastically different than their own black and white interior in their own apartment courtesy of Sehun’s excellent interior decorating skills. This room is bright with colors - blues, reds, yellows and haphazardly filled everything younger Sehun had enjoyed. Professional ice skaters scatter the walls, embarrassing photos, boy scout memorabilia and all of Sehun’s gymnastics gear. They’re much too big to share the four poster bed but somehow they manage to squeeze on.  
  
  
Sehun’s toes are no warmer against Jongin’s ankles but the older male has no heart to push the other away when he spies Sehun’s peaceful sleeping face. Rather, he merely snuggles closer. He wonders what a childhood with Sehun would have been like. He can imagine him as friends.  
  
  
They had been dating for a few years now. Straight out of university they found each other at the modeling gig they both had been offered. A strange and dynamic connection - it didn’t take long for them to date, then move in, and eventually meet the parents.  
  
  
Jongin, somehow, fell for the shy boy with the wicked smile and cold toes.


End file.
